


Smoke and kisses.

by Akiriama



Series: Those will kill you, you know. [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Smoking, reader is Zoro’s sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiriama/pseuds/Akiriama
Summary: You confess your feelings and your bad habbit in an unconventional way.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji & Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Series: Those will kill you, you know. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070285
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Smoke and kisses.

You crawled out of bed and hauled your blanket over your shoulders and waddled outside. You knew that Sanji would be out at this time of night. After grabbing a cup of tea to help with the cold, you climbed up to the back of the ship to find him leaning on the railing smoking. Trying to be sneaky you walked up the stairs to him as silently as you could. Unfortunately the Sunny betrayed you and squeaked as you hit the last step. Sanji stood upright and looked over his shoulder to see you. He smirked at your dishevelled look. He went to put his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe. Using shave you sped up to him and snatched the cigarette before he could put it out.  
“You really shouldn’t waste it on my account. It’s not even half smoked.” You smirked as you put the cigarette to your lips.  
“Those will kill you, you know.” He commented. You scoffed. You noticed how Sanji never smoked around the girls.  
“Pfft. Says the guy who smokes them all the time.” Sanji went to speak but closed his mouth again. The two of you rested your arms on the railing and looked out to sea standing side by siide. “Just getting the whiff of the smoke coming off you is intoxicating." You confessed. "Just don’t tell my brother.” You took another drag then offered the cigarette back to Sanji. “The fact that I was in the marines as well the fact that I like smoking. He. would. kill. me.” Sanji chuckled.  
“I could never imagine Zoro being angry at you. He would blame me for the entire thing.” You laughed as you took the cigarette back from Sanji. Taking a deep breath in. You relaxed and breathed out. Sanji took another drag then asked.  
“What pushed you to smoke in the first place?” He turned towards you, leaving one arm on the railing propping up his head.  
“Answer for an answer?” Sanji sighed but nodded his head.  
“Stress... and I guess working under Smoker. I kinda got used to being around it and I found I was craving it when I wasn’t around him.”  
“Hold up. You worked under Smoker?” Sanji’s eyes were wide.  
“Noo. None of that. Why do you smoke?”  
“Stress as well. I find it helps. Now answer my other question. You worked under Smoker?”  
“How do you think I came to be on Punk Hazard conveniently at the same time as them.”  
“I didn’t think about that.” You chuckled at him.  
“I did notice you never smoke around the girls. Or at least really try not to.” Sanji shrugged.  
“Not everyone likes the smell. I don’t like to put people through my bad habits if I can.” He pushed the stub into his shoe now that the cigarette was finished.  
“I wanna show you something. Do you trust me?” Sanji stood up straight and motioned for you to lead the way.  
You walked down the stairs and into the galley. Sanji followed in behind you and you locked the door. Sanji raised his eyebrow at you and watched you sit on the edge of the galley table. Pushing your blanket off your shoulders you then reached forward and grabbed Sanji’s lapels. You were surprised he was still wearing his jacket. You figured he hadn’t gone to bed yet. You tugged hard and pulled him so he was standing in between your legs. His breath hitched and a small amount of blood dribbled out his nose. Tucking your hand into his inside pocket of his blazer you felt him stiffen even more as you pulled his box of cigarettes out. He furrowed his brows looking at you and the box. Pulling a cigarette out you rested it between your lips as you started looking for a lighter. Being cheeky you placed your hands on his backside, checking the pockets. You pulled him closer as you did, resting your cheek on Sanji’s abdomen. He coughed as more blood ran from his nose. He put a hand up to stop it from dripping into your hair. Unsuccessful you moved to his pockets at his hips as you tucked your ankles around Sanji’s calves to hold him in place. He stuttered and coughed out your name.  
“I keep my lighter in my breast pocket.” He managed to get out. Huffing a sigh.  
“You’re no fun.” You leaned back and grabbed the lighter to light the cigarette. Taking a deep breath in, you blew the smoke to the side. Tugging with your ankles, you had Sanji right in between your legs. You could feel how hard he was. The feeling was intoxicating. You really badly wanted to just jump him but you had to make sure it was because he actually likes you not just because you were a girl he swooned over. The next time you took a drag from the cigarette, you pulled Sanji in for a kiss and blew the smoke into his mouth slowly. He pulled back and let the smoke come out of his nostrils.  
“Holy shit that was hot," he huffed out. Looking at you with his eyes half lidded. You leaned in to kiss him again. You pressed your tongue against his lips, trying to weasel it inside his mouth. He moaned into it as his parted his lips. One of his hands tucked into your hair to keep your head close. His other hand was holding onto your hip, using it a leverage to keep him as close to you and the table as he could. You had one hand on the cigarette and the other on Sanji's hip keeping him close. You pulled back from him after a moment to catch your breath. Sanji breathed out your name. You leaned back in but Sanji haltered for a moment.  
"Are you sure you want this?" He asked.  
"I've been wanting to do this since I woke up with you watching over me in the med bay." You responded and then took another drag from the cigarette still burning in between your fingers.  
"I'm sorry I've got to ask. What is this though?" The poor thing looked really conflicted.  
"This was supposed to be somewhat of a confession but I guess I left that part out. Didn't I?" you chuckled as you exhaled. "I really like you Sanji. If you want this to just be a fling I'm happy to do that. We all got desires. I personally would really like it to be the start of something more though." Sanji plucked the cigarette from your fingers and took a long breath in.  
"Zoro is going to kill me." He ran his hand down his face. It was your turn to look perplexed. Sanji looked back into your eyes. "I know I flirt and run around after all the girls but your face is the last one I see before I fall asleep and I wish it could be the first one I see every morning in person. I honestly think I fell in love through Zoro's stories of you. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to meet you." You blushed. It felt like your whole face was heating up. Sanji leaned to your face, both hands cupping your cheeks. "Please be mine?" he asked and you pressed forward and kissed him as hard as you could.


End file.
